lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 1-5)
The following are transcriptions of the game's story stages. Script An Idle Holiday *'Nikki': It feels so good to stay home and do nothing on my day off. I don't want to move. *'Nikki': Belly growls... *'Nikki': I am hungry... I will just grab a bite nearby. Hey, Momo, want to grab a bite with me? *'Momo': Going out with someone in pajamas? No. *'Nikki': What are you talking about? Everyone is dressed like this. *'Momo': Can you be a little bit normal? *'Nikki': We are only going somewhere close. Comfy is top priority. Who cares. Let's Go Swimming *'Nikki': It is so hot I don't want to move. *'Momo': Come be a homebody with me for the whole summer! *'Nikki': No, I will be fat. I need exercise! *'Momo': Well then... Have fun running. *'Nikki': I swim in the summer. Check out my goggles. *'Momo': Please don't get too excited and go out in swimsuit! *'Nikki': Stop joking around! I will wear my regular clothes and bring my swimsuit with me. Shining star (1) *'Momo': Weren't you staying home with me today? *'Nikki': It's so boring staying home all day. I told sister that I would go shopping with her. *'Momo': OK, don't forget to bring me a pound of marbled pork. *'Nikki': Um, I was going clothes shopping, not grocery shopping! *'Momo': There is marbled pork in grocery stores. *'Nikki': I am going to clothing stores! *'Momo': I was only asking for a little meat... *'Nikki': I am going to change. What should I wear? I need to wear something that can match everything for clothes shopping. *'Momo': (I hope your clothes are torn) Three Kingdom's Kill! *'Nikki': Frosty and some friends are playing Three Kingdoms and are one player short. They want me to join them. *'Momo': Please don't embarrass yourself... *'Nikki': What are you talking about? I am actually not bad. Although I do kill off my own team sometimes...... Oh it is not a big deal. *'Momo': Are you going to wear a costume to the game? *'Nikki': Wow! How did you know? This is a Three Kingdom game party slash costume party. I don't even know if I have the costume...... The Romance of Mystery (1) *'Nikki': Momo! Listen, I was so scared today! There was a black shadow following me when I was walking home from school! *'Momo': I am sure it was just your imagination! *'Nikki': No it wasn't! I walk that dark road every week because I attend after student club events! I am used to that road! *'Momo': If there really was a black shadow, why would it follow you? Are you wealthy? Are you attractive? Are you a secret agent? *'Nikki': Am I attractive...... Hehe. *'Momo': It is not enough...... *'Nikki': Shut up! *'Momo': Try to wear something ugly that hurts people's eyes and see if the black shadow still follows you! Try on the maid's costume *'Nikki': I am going to a comic show with some classmates next week! *'Momo': Oh are you going to spend all of your allowance again? *'Nikki': No way. I told you I was opening Maid Coffee House. *'Momo': (Choking......) *'Nikki': Black stockings or white stockings. *'Momo': (Choking......) *'Nikki': Momo! *'Momo': Sigh...... I think as long as you wear something that is cute and maid-like you will be fine. I don't know much about this stuff. The Romance of Mystery (2) *'Nikki': ...... (walking faster) *'Nikki': ............ (walking faster and faster) *'Nikki': x *'Masked Man': Ah! What, what do you want? *'Nikki': I should be asking you that question! Why have you been following me these past couple of days? Pervert! *'Polo': I am not a pervert. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Polo. I am a detective. *'Nikki': What a weird name. *'Polo': Let me explain. You walk across this park to go home every Thursday and Friday night at around 10, correct? *'(Nikki)': Yeah...... I go home last because of the student club events...... *'Polo': A month ago there was a murder in this park, which happened around 10 o'clock on a Friday night...... *'Polo': You might be the only witness. Please try to remember what happened that night. *'(Nikki)': Murder? I have never heard about it...... I don't remember anything! *'Polo': What? This is your attitude towards a murder case?! *'Nikki': I don't remember anything! *'Polo': Oh my! You are the only witness...... I am so surprised. *'Polo': Because of your carelessness, you have increased the difficulty of solving the case. You must compensate! *'Nikki': Compensate? What the hell! *'Polo': Go home and change into something that fits the role of detective assistant. I will be waiting for you. *'Nikki': No way! *'Polo': Don't you want to work side by side with a famous detective and fight for justice? The future of this country lies on your *'Nikki': OKAY! Dad's photography exhibition *'Nikki': Nervous, nervous, nervous. *'Momo': You have been acting weird all morning! What is going on? *'Nikki': Nervous, nervous, nervous. *'Momo': Are you casting a spell or something? *'Nikki': One more hour...... until dad's photography exhibit starts! *'Momo': It's not like it is your exhibit. *'Nikki': But I still need to make an appearance! *'Momo': If you knew you were going, why are you dressed so rural...... Please take off your turban! *'Nikki': What turban? Huh? This is a scarf! How did this end up on my head anyway...... *'Momo': Please try your best to wear something elegant. Well, try as you might, I know you won't be able to look elegant...... May I drink sometimes? *'Nikki': Momo...... *'Momo': What's up? *'Nikki': I want to go to a bar...... *'Momo': Are you going to give up your good girl image? *'Nikki': Oh it's no big deal to go every once in a while. *'Momo': I am not going. I hate noisy places. *'Nikki': But what am I going to wear? They said to wear something "open", but I am so nervous...... Shining star (2) *'Nikki': Hmm, their clothes here are very special. I am going to check it out. I don't think sister will be upset. *'Sales clerk': Welcome! How may I help you? *'Nikki': I am just looking around. *'Sales clerk': These are all our spring new arrivals. Very soft and comfortable. *'Momo': (I hope your clothes are torn). *'Nikki': (Suddenly feeling the chills) It is very pretty but I think I need something more durable...... *'Sales clerk': More durable...... *'Nikki': Oh crap. We are meeting at 2 o'clock but it's 2:30! I have to hurry! Spring outing *'Momo': What's going on? You have been giggling since you came home. *'Nikki': My school is having a spring trip. My whole world has just lit up! *'Momo': You make it sound like you don't get to play at all...... *'Nikki': Oh, going out with classmates is a great feeling. Can you understand? *'Momo': Sleeping at home is the greatest feeling. *'Nikki': Snacks, my snacks! *'Momo': What did you put your high heels outside for? *'Nikki': Don't you think these white high heels would look great in pictures? *'Momo': If you want to walk around in high heels, feel free...... I hope your heels fall off. *'Nikki': Knock it off! Do I have to wear flats? Hmm...... According to the weather forecast, today will be a warm way. I will wear The Romance of Mystery (3) *'Nikki': This is so exciting! I feel like a heroine in a logic game! *'Momo': As long as you are not killed off...... *'Nikki': Heroines won't be die! See you later! *'Nikki': (a few minutes later) Are you there, Mr. Detective? *'Polo': Hm. Good! Let's get into the case. *'Polo': We have three suspects. They all had issues with the victim. *'Polo': But these three people are very hard to approach. So in order to collect more clues, I am sending you out! *'Nikki': Me? Am I qualified...... *'Polo': Of course! You have something that no one else has...... *'Polo': You love changing clothes, and that is perfect for sneaking in! *'Nikki': What can I say...... It doesn't exactly sound like a compliment...... *'Polo': Suspect number one is a corporate employee; a total homebody; lives a very simple work-and-home life; *'Polo': The only way to approach him is to go to Maid Coffee House where he is a regular. We hear that once he gets there, he can't *'Nikki': I couldn't do...... that...... *'Polo': I couldn't, either! They would kick me out if I dressed as a maid. Go take pictures! *'Nikki': Dad says the daisy are blossoming in Yokohama-Town and we are going to take pictures tomorrow! *'Momo': Pictures? You'd better dress up. *'Nikki': I love bright yellow clothes! *'Momo': Are you trying to blend in with the daisy? *'Nikki': Well...... I will wear denim then. *'Momo': Denim will seem too blunt in the daisy field...... *'Nikki': So I should wear something soft and colorful but not yellow...... Shining star (3) *'Sister': There will be a costumes party in a couple of days, come help me pick out a dress. *'Nikki': Hey didn't we agree to go shopping together? *'Sister': Oh no, I suddenly remembered this costume party. Just help me pick out clothes. *'Nikki': (What is wrong with her......) *'Sister': Didn't you buy an outfit yourself? *'Nikki': Yeah but it was because I couldn't resist. *'Sister': So go to the costume party with me! *'Nikki': So...... Should I pick an outfit for myself too? *'Sister': Sure, I look so elegant in an evening dress. Nikki, don't you think my dress is so pretty? *'Nikki': Yeah it is. But why wear an evening dress to a costume party? I'll pick something special...... I love the old times! *'Nikki': Drama is my favorite! *'Momo': I've noticed that you love to say "favorite". Everything is your "favorite"...... *'Nikki': But it is really cute...... It's got that unique vintage feel...... *'Momo': (Oh please) *'Nikki': I am going to wear a Republic of China costume and visit Chinatown. *'Momo': (Are you going to time travel......) Skill Exchange *'Nikki': Skill exchange is very big now...... I should get on LinkedIn and start doing that too. *'Momo': What are you skills? *'Nikki': I rock at origami! I can fold anything out of a piece of paper! *'Momo': ...... *'Nikki': Hey someone is looking for me! Says they will teach me to swim! *'Momo': Sounds like a pervert...... *'Nikki': Hey another person is looking for me! Says to teach me DOTA! *'Momo': That's pretty cool. *'Nikki': But I don't want to learn origami! *'Momo': ...... *'Nikki': Oh! A lady who works at a foreign company wants to practice English with me. She is also interested in paper folding! *'Nikki': If I go I'll have to look smart. A modern female intellectual outfit will earn me points. The Romance of Mystery (4) *'Polo': How did it go? Did you find any clues in Maid Coffee House? *'Nikki': Well, he said he was a master at Fight the Landlord. But really, he sucks. *'Polo': Anything else? *'Nikki': No. *'Polo': Nothing else? Did you go just to play Fight the Landlord?? *'Nikki': Oh I almost forgot, at the time of the murder, he was in the store. Lots of store employees can testify. *'Nikki': It is about a half hour drive from the store to the park. So it looks like he is not your guy. *'Polo': Very good development. Now let me tell you about suspect number two. *'Polo': She works in a kindergarten nearby; lives alone; no boyfriend. I think she should be happy making new friends. *'Nikki': This one seems to be a lot easier! *'Polo': But sneaking into the kindergarten is no easy job. Will you dressed as a teacher or a parent? Let's DIY! *'Nikki': Fizzy Craft Store is having a promotion soon. The pretty store owner will teach you crafting herself! I want to make a cute *'Momo': Pretty store owner is just an advertisement. *'Nikki': I have been there. The owner really is pretty! *'Momo': Then no matter what you wear, you won't look prettier. Might as well just wear anything. *'Nikki': OK. Something simple and cute will do. Our Book Festival *'Nikki': Oh god, the college book festival is coming up again! *'Momo': Book festival? *'Nikki': You didn't know? It is a festival where you can sell or exchange used books. I have been looking forward for this for a long *'Momo': Then you should wear something unusual to attract business! *'Nikki': What are you talking about! It's a book festival, of course I will wear something girlie and cute. Shining star (4) *'Sister': None of your clothes fits for an evening party. Hurry up and go buy something! There is not much time left! *'Nikki': I thought we said we weren't going shopping. *'Sister': When I say go, you go! *'Nikki': None of these dresses work? I think they are cute. *'Sister': No, sisters have to wear a set. You are going to try on the evening dresses later. Pants are hard to take off. *'Sister': Wear something that's easy to take off, like a simple dress. *'Nikki': Easy to take off...... *'Sister': But now that I think about it, I have no idea where we can find evening dresses...... Anyway, let's go! *'Nikki': Hey, wait for me...... The female Sherlock Holmes! *'Nikki': Momo, have you seen Sherlock Holmes? *'Momo': Yeah. Sherlock Holmes and Watson are really...... *'Nikki': There is a detective party tomorrow. I want to go as Sherlock Holmes! It'll be so cool! *'Momo': (I am not going to go as Watson) *'Nikki': Let me see if they have anything Sherlock Holmes like! *'Momo': I think anything that makes you look intelligent will do...... Han Chinese costume show! *'Nikki': Momo, look! A Chinese silk robe! Pretty, isn't it? *'Momo': I think the prettiest thing in the world is marbled pork. *'Nikki': It would be great if the student club could have a Chinese silk robe fashion show. *'Momo': Don't forget that the left lapel is for dead people. *'Nikki': Left lapel? What is that? *'Momo': I mean that the left collar covers the right collar! *'Nikki': Oh...... Let me see if my Chinese dress is the left lapel. *'Momo': That is for dead people! *'Nikki': Hmmm...... Chinese robe or no Chinese robe. I should wear one tomorrow to show the club president. Then I can *'Momo': *'Nikki': Were you listening to me...... Whimsical outfit *'Nikki': Momo, look how cute the mickey mouse costumes in the amusement park are! I want one. *'Momo': Are you sure you won't get thrown out by mickey mouse? *'Nikki': I can at least imitate. For example, when I go to the nursery center, I wear something cute to play with babies. *'Momo': Momo is cute. *'Nikki': Staring...... *'Momo': You are creeping me out staring at me like that. *'Nikki': It sure is cute dressing up like Momo! Shining star (5) *'Nikki': We have been walking around for three hours and still haven't bought anything. *'Sister': True, everything on this street is cheap. Evening dresses are expensive...... *'Nikki': But didn't the Sales clerk in a store recommend a designer just now? *'Sister': Oh I almost forgot. Let's go home, change, and pay him a visit. *'Nikki': We have to change? *'Sister': You can't visit a fashion designer in something so casual! *'Nikki': I have to wear something formal...... *'Sister': Of course! *'Nikki': I wonder if the designer even wants to see us. Let's go shopping! *'Nikki': Overall...... stockings...... coat...... skirt......! (hit her head on the closet) Ouch! *'Momo': ...... Are you going on a blind date? *'Nikki': I made a cute little lion back pack the other day. I want to go shopping with it. *'Momo': Well, you just want to look cute...... *'Nikki': Wouldn't it be a waste to make a bag and not use it? *'Momo': Then dress as a middle schooler. Remember to put away the black stockings that are on your bed. *'Nikki': Speaking of, summer is just around the corner. What was I going to buy when I go shopping today...... I can't remember! Category:Nikki UP2U: A dressing story